Ticktania Tockman
Ticktania Tockman was the daughter of Tock the Ticking Watchdog from The Phantom Tollbooth, a 'modern fairy tale' published in 1961 and written by Norton Juster. She was calculating and didn't appreciate those who wasted time, but was bizarrely whimsical in her own way. She was a Royal-Rebel. She died on September 25th, 2015. Character Personality Ticktania is precise, calculating, self-contained, and a bit of a perfectionist. She has a unique brand of humor thanks to her prolonged detachment from human contact. She also has a surreal outlook on life that is nothing short of a more intellectual version of Wonderlandian. Appearance Ticktania is tall and leggy, with a kind face and an absent-minded smile. She has an hourglass figure, which she finds funny due to her time-themed destiny. She has wavy brown hair with red-ish blonde streaks that she keeps just long enough to place into two pigtails which resemble dog ears. She has an old style alarm clock embedded slightly above her chest, but below her collar bone, sort of like Tony Stark's Arc Reactor. Fairy tale – The Phantom Tollbooth How the Story Goes The book centers around a young man named Milo who is perpetually dissatisfied and annoyed with his current circumstances. When a collapsible tollbooth marked "TO MILO, WHO HAS PLENTY OF TIME" appears in his room, he finds himself transported to a surreal land with a sense of irony and wordplay, he must embark on a quest to rescue the Princesses/ Inquisitors Rhyme and Reason. Along the way, he forges a fellowship with Tock, the literal watchdog of a land called The Doldrums, and a verbally superfluous beetle named Humbug. How does Ticktania come into it? After Tock's adventure with Milo, he started a family, intending to raise the next Watchdog of the Doldrums. He did, and this of course is Ticktania. Ticktania actually "tocks" rather than "ticks", but Tock has the same unfortunate tendency to name inaccurately, as his parents did. Relationships Family Her Dad inadvertently instilled a mentality in Ticktania that anything short of a trial isn't worth your time. She lives by this and yearns to make her father proud. Both her parents taught her proper fitness and how to keep her strength at peak. Friends She considers herself to have clicked with her roommate Ivory Queen. However, as of late, she has affectionately dubbed Minuette Dancer her "assistant", keeping in a sort of Sherlock-and-Watson relationship. Past that, she enjoys the company of other Phantom Tollbooth students, including Raini Whether, and the next Princesses (Poem/ Common Sense). Pet She calls her digital pocketwatch "William" and considers it her pet, but no-one else really views it as such. Romance She considers herself single. That said, she secretly wishes someone would take romantic interest in her, though she'd tell you otherwise. Portrayals This is a tough call for me. I can't even IMAGINE a live-action version of Ticktania, so for now, I've only decided the voice actress: Ellary Porterfield, known for her role the VGHS movies, would make a supreme voice for EA High's 'Dog Detective'. Her performance as Ki Swan fits the geeky brilliance, eccentricity, and unique charm of the younger Tockman quite well. Outfits Basic She wears a black women's suit jacket, with a grey polo/ dress shirt, unbuttoned low enough to allow her to wind the clock embedded below her collarbone. She also wears a necklace not unlike a dog-collar, and a pinstripe envelope skirt. She wears small, round spectacles, sometime lower on her nose so she can look over the lenses themselves. She wears three watches on her left arm, and on occasion, will don a deerstalker. Legacy Day placeholder Getting Fairest Trivia *She is fluent in Riddlish, and even further versed in a variation of Riddlish called "Digidictus" that is common to her homeland. This dialect is much harder to master and contains more wordplay than bizarre rhyming combinations. * She can break the fourth wall/ hear narrators, and reacts in a way a bit akin to a more sophisticated/ refined Deadpool. * She has such an inclination/ sensitivity for time, she possesses almost supernatural reflexes, anticipation, and, well, timing. * When in an intense form of focus or emotion, she can move through the air for short periods of time. After all, time flies. * Ticktania's Birthday is August 25th. * You can read her Mirror Blog here: http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Ticktania_Tockman%27s_Mirror_Blog?venotify=created Quotes *"Well, that's a minute I can never get back." * "Look, Ivory, I understand you consider yourself quite the master strategist, but if time is money, you've just bankrupt me..." -''Ticktania in the midst of a Chess game with her roommate'' Notes *Her surname, Tockman, is actually a reference to The Clock King of the DC comics universe. *Madame O'Front did the (absolutely amazing) art. Gallery add photos! Category:The Phantom Tollbooth Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Canines Category:Deceased